Juego
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Sumary Cap3: No es el Valentine más romántico, pero eso no lo es todo ¿no? Les debo un sumary
1. Compañero de Juegos

Bueno, últimamente tuve muchas ocurrencias, es que cuando me da me da xD, bueno, no creo que me haya salido muy bien pero, igual disfruten de este extraño fanfic, por ahora no hay shonnen ai.

_Aunque no sea muy relevante a la historia, según dice por ahí, el nombre de Yuugi significa "Juego" y lo demás del nombre en que se basa la serie, el "ou" es diminutivo de "Ousama" que significa "Rey"._

Disclaimer:Lo personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi-sama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aburrido…

Bueno, después de todo estaba adentro de un rompecabezas milenario, donde lo único que había era el laberinto que era el reflejo de su mente…

Odiaba no tener cuerpo propio, a veces se preguntaba porque estaba ahí…sólo salía para defender a Yuugi y a sus amigos cuando abusaban de ellos.

En realidad, ser "el héroe" era algo injusto, ya que mientras le salvas el trasero a todos, les importa un comino si necesitas algo o estás aburrido.

Encontró algo aparecido entre Yuugi y él… el chico siempre tenía muchos juegos y a nadie parecía realmente interesado en jugarlos (a excepción del Duelo de Moustros), siempre hacía lo que "ellos" querían.

Jugar juegos…

Yuugi

Yuugi, yuugi, yuugi, yuugi……………….

-¡Ya sé!-

Invitaría a Yuugi a jugar juegos, aunque acostumbraba castigar a las personas que hacían trampas o perdían y no le agradaba la idea de hacer eso con él, pero con el carácter del chico lo último que se le ocurriría era hacer trampa, y si perdía….

-Mientras no le sea doloroso estará bien.-Se dijo, entusiasta por volver a Yugi su compañero de juegos.

-¡Nee, Yuugi!- Llamo mientras terminaba de salir del rompecabezas, encontró al chico escribiendo algo y después esconderlo al "oír" su voz.-¿Qué hacías?- Dijo mirándolo curioso.

-¿Eh? No nada.- Dijo nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa Mou hitori no Boku?- Dijo mirando extrañado al espíritu.

-¿Quieres jugar?- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Estoy aburrido… y como no estás "haciendo nada" creí que te gustaría.- Le propuso haciendo como que le había creído, después de sus asuntos no eran de su incumbencia.

-Esta bien, después de todo ya terminé mi tarea, pero sólo un rato.- Dijo mientras veía al espíritu asentir.- Y, ¿cómo jugamos?

-Ah, eso, tienes que entrar dentro de mi mente.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y como hago eso?-

-Ummm…- No había pensado en eso, después de todo era una fugaz idea que paso por su mente, se reprocho por ser tan despistado.-Sólo se me ocurre que tengas que dormir…- Dijo.

-Esta bien…- Dijo mientras iba a revisar mi mochila, Yami, algo triste por no haber pensado y haber quedado como un idiota, decidió mejor irse al rompecabezas y olvidarlo.

-----------------------------------------Unas horas después-------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa últimamente contigo?- Se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez estaba cayendo en la locura por estar solo en ese cuarto…

¿Estaba solo?

Bueno, si hablas contigo mismo no estás precisamente bien acompañado.

-¿Aló?- Se escucho de lejos, más bien afuera de la habitación.

-¿Yugi?- Pregunto saliendo y lo encontró efectivamente afuera en el corazón del laberinto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó

-¿Eh? ¿No querías jugar conmigo?-Dijo desorientado.

-Ah, perdón, lo olvidé- Dijo rascándose la nuca, se había convencido de que el muchachito ya no quería jugar con él.

-¿Qué quieres jugar?- Preguntó.

-Umm…quiero probar un juego que ví hace unos días y que modifiqué un poco...-

-¿Cuál?-

-Piedra, papel y tijeras.- Dijo algo avergonzado.

-Esta bien.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y qué le hiciste?

-Ya verás.-Dijo, a continuación la tierra empezó a estremecerse como en un terremoto y empezó a emerger algo desde la "tierra" hasta mostrarse un gran mesa de greca sólida.

-¿Para que es la mesa? - Pregunto Yuugi algo alterado a mientras se sentaba en una silla salida de la nada.-

-Para poner estos.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo y desde la mesa se materializaban unas pequeñas figuras talladas muy parecidas a Yuugi y a Yami al frente de ellos.-

-Wow, que lindas- Dijo mientras tomaba a la figurita Yuugi para mirarla.- ¿Para qué son?- Pregunto mientras la dejaba donde estaba.-

-Son para jugar, le susurras a la figura: piedra, papel o tijeras, cuando ya las dos sepan, dirán "guu, choki, paa" y harán las formas con sus manos.-

-Ah.- Soltó.- Pero entonces no jugamos mucho…sólo les decimos a las figuras que hacer.- Pensó.- ¿Y el que pierda?-

-Pagará verdad o castigo-

-¿Un juego dentro de otro?-Pensó.

-¿Listo?-

-Sí.- Respondió no queriendo herir los sentimientos del otro.

Cada quién le dijo a su estuantilla que hacer, y éstas se pusieron frente a la otra.

-¡Guu, choki, paa!- exclamaron las figures, la de Yuugi hizo forma de papel y la de Yami de tijera, Yuugi reacciono algo triste pero se sorprendió al mirar como de la mano de su chibi aparecía un papel y la del chibi-Yami salía una gran tijera que por poco le corta la mano a el otro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Sólo un efecto, no les pasará nada.- Dijo despreocupado.

-Umm…-

Siguieron jugando, el chibi Yuugi hizo piedra mientras el chibi Yami hizo papel que también se materializaron haciendo que el papel no sólo envolviera a la piedra si no también a la pobre réplica, en la siguiente fue piedra-tijera haciendo que los pedazos de tijera rota por intentar cortar la pidra cayeran sobre la réplica de Yami, seguido fue tijera-papel pero esta en vez de casi cortarlo persiguió a el chibi-Yami, finalmente fue tijera-piedra que hizo más bien tirarle piedras al chibi Yuugi.

Quedaron en silencio, Yami había ganado, éste sólo esperaba una reacción del otro que espero vendría mucho después…

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

O se equivocó….

-Elige, ¿verdad o castigo?-

-Verdad.- Respondió algo inseguro.

Umm…pensó, no sabía que preguntarle, sólo sabía de castigo, ¿qué tal una respuesta que provocará una acción…? ¿Cuál?-

-Siempre me pregunté como se vería ruborizado.- Pensó, no lo encontró raro, sólo que nunca había visto a un chico ruborizarse, sólo a mujeres.

-¿Quién te gusta?- Preguntó sonriendo suspicaz.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Yuugi no se lo creía, ¡¿por qué entre todas debía ser esa pregunta?! mientras Yami sonreía divertido, el chico se le hacía gracioso y desde hace rato ya se le habían subido los colores.

-Mi…mi amiga…Anzu.- Respondió muy ruborizado, jugando con sus dedos, pero Yami estaba más entusiasmado observándole que se había olvidado de la pregunta y no prestó atención a la respuesta.

------------------------------------Después-------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Jugarás de nuevo?- Pregunto mirando al chico, se había divertido mucho.

-Mou hitori no boku…es que no me gusto mucho lo que jugamos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto algo exaltado.

-Umm…pues no sé a que juegos estés acostumbrado, pero podían ser menos, umm… ¿violentos?- Tal vez era una exageración, pero se le hacían raros…

-Ah, esta bien.-Respondió mirándolo, era la primera vez que recordaba alguien le decía algo así.- Pero él no es como los demás.- Pensó, no podía comparar a los ambiciosos con que había jugado desde que "despertó" a Yuugi.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonriendo.-Entonces, buenas noches, Mou Hitori no Boku.-

-Buenas noches Yuugi.- Dijo mientras veía a la figura de Yuugi desintegrarse.

Yuugi despertó en la mañana, ¿eso había sido un sueño? No…le daba algo de vergüenza por haber confesado eso, pero su "otro yo" no se había reído así que estaba bien.

Mientras, Yami seguía pensando, tenía que jugar otra clase de juegos con el chico, le desagradaba sentir que otras personas no les gustaba estar cerca de él, así que pensaría otros.

-Al final eres tú el que se está adaptando a él…-Se dijo, río, después de todo quería hacer más cosas antes de que descubrieran su pasado y le caía bien Yuugi, aunque, ¿qué pasaría si se encariñaba demasiado y después los separarán?

-No creo que eso pase.- Se dijo, sólo jugaban juegos, ¿qué hay de malo en eso…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matta ne!!


	2. De todas formas, ¡Castigo!

**En realidad, éste capítulo no me salío tan bien como el otro (creo que voy aflojando...) igual espero que los disfrute.**

**Si alguien no se sabe los nombres en japonés aquí los dejo, (aunque yo prefieron poner el nombre y buscar imagenes en Google...**

**Anzu:Tea**

**Katsuya Jonouchi (Se refieren por Jonouchi pero su nombre de pila es Katsuya):Joey**

**Hiroto Honda (Lo mismo):Tristán**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi-sama.**

**ADV: No sé si cuente ésto como umm..¿cómo se llama cuando los chicos se visten de chicas? bueno, éso, muy leve xD (casi nada en realidad), y creo que hice sufrir un poco a Yuugi...y hice a Yami algo OCC de lo iba a hacer x_o y problemas de adolescencia x_o, perdón, los doujinshis me arruinan la cabeza x_x.**

* * *

Salió del rompecabezas, era de noche, miró al pequeño Yuugi y después al escritorio donde había una foto en un portarretratos, lo tomó.

-Curioso, puedo tocar cosas.-O por lo menos algo parecido.

Escuchó un ruido extraño, como un jadeo, miró al "durmiente" y descubrió que provenían de él. El pequeño estaba "auto-satisfaciéndose", tal vez era un poco exagerado pero Yami vio a Yuugi como a un pervertido.

-Alguien con esa cara no lo parece.- Dijo parpadeando sorprendido mientras recordaba, por un momento, como con una simple pregunta como: "¿Quién te gusta?" lo hizo ruborizarse y ahora hacía eso.-Ya después le daré una lección.-Se dijo convencido.

----------------------------------------Al día siguiente-------------------------------------------------

Yuugi llegaba de la preparatoria algo cansado pero ansioso por jugar juegos con su otro yo, ya que no tenía tarea así que fue directo a su cuarto.

-------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mou Hitori No Boku!- Llamaba Yuugi, siempre terminaba en ése laberinto y tenía que esperar a que el otro lo encontrara.

-Hola Aibou.-Escuchó en su oído.

-¡Wah!-Miró y era Yami.-Mou Hitori No Boku me asustaste.-Dijo ya más calmado.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó con una extraña sonrisa para el otro que lo miró curioso.- ¿Yuugi?- Llamó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó algo desorientado.

-Sé que te tocaba elegir el juego de hoy, pero ¿podría elegirlo yo y después te lo debo?-Pidió.

-Bueno, está bien.-Dijo nervioso.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonriendo más amistosamente.

-De nada.-Dijo ya saliéndole una gota por la nuca.- ¿Qué está…?-Pensó pero sintió el piso sacudiéndose como en un terremoto.- ¡¿Mou Hitori No Boku, qué pasa?!-Exclamó intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-El juego.-Respondió sin la rara sonrisa.

Cuando estaban en el "clímax" del terremoto empezó a salir una pared de piedras pero del material del piso del laberinto que llegó altura de unos ocho o nueve metros de largo cuando paró el terremoto.

-¿Para qué…?-Dejó de pensar cuando sintió algo raro en sus piernas, miró y vio sorprendido que llevaba una falda (más bien, faldín) y el pecho destapado.

-¡¡MOU HITORI NO BOKU!! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-Gritó avergonzado mientras intentaba cubrirse.

-Es parte del juego.-Dijo Yami en las mismas condiciones que Yuugi, cerca del muro.

-Pero, ¿por qué…?-Tartamudeó.

-Si llevamos ropa normal nos pesará mucho.-Justificó.

-Pe-pero.-

-Descuida, recuerda que estamos solos.-Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

Yuugi suspiró y se acercó, después de todo tenía razón, pero a todo esto…

-¿Qué vamos a jugar?-Preguntó.-Mou Hitori No Boku siempre tienes juegos raros pero…-Pensó.

-Es fácil, tienes que escalar el muro usando ésta cuerda.-Dijo Yami mientras de arriba (probablemente el final de la pared) salía una gruesa cuerda que tomó con sus manos.

-Suena más a un deporte que a un juego.-Le dijo Yuugi mientras frente a él aparecía otra cuerda.

-Bueno, como no te gustan los "Yami no Games" se me acaban las ideas.-Dijo mientras se subía a la primera piedra.

-Umm…-Iba a protestar pero cambio de opinión.- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa si me caigo?!-Dijo empezando a subir.

-¡No caerás! ¡Serás tele trasportado!-Le dijo a casi estar al segundo metro.

-Umm…-

Subieron y subieron, más de alguna piedra se aflojaba, caía y de vez cuando alguno se cansaba, aún así Yuugi iba detrás.

Paró un momento quedando a merced de la soga, otra piedra cayó por culpa de Yami y por poco lo golpea y descuidadamente mira hacía abajo.

-Aww…-

Se marea y sus ojos toman forma de torbellinos.

-¡Yuugi!-

-¿Eh?-Pronuncia desconcertado y ya sus ojos a la normalidad.

-¡Sabes que no debes mirar abajo!-

Refunfuñó un poco, vio que Yami estaba lejos y debía apurarse.

-Pero estoy cansado…-Volvió a quedar colgado, hasta que recordó su castigo anterior.

¡Escaló lo más rápido que pudo! Pero igual gano Yami.

-Y eso que es más fácil aquí que en la realidad.-Pensó recordando algo parecido en gimnasia, sólo que sin la pared.-Está bien…¡¡Castigo!!-Dijo rápido, ruborizado por recordar la vez anterior.

-Esta bien, pero primero, ¡debes despertar!-Dijo chasqueando sus dedos en la frente del otro.

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿Eh?!...-

Había despertado en su cuarto, miró a todos lados y no encontró a su otro yo.

-¡Mou Hitori No Boku!-Llamó mientras se levantaba e iba para abajo.

-¿Mou Hitori no…?-

-¡Aquí Yuugi! ¡En la cocina!- Se escuchó a Yami.

-¿Mou Hitori No Boku?-Preguntó entrando a la cocina, vio a Yami en una de las silla viendo un libro en la mesa.

-Ah, ya llegaste, ven.-Pidió mientras Yuugi se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó ya al lado de éste.

-¿Ves esto?-Le preguntó mostrándole una ilustración del libro.

-¿Un pie de…zarzamora? (N/A: Se pronuncia pay, no es un pie humano xD, a veces también es "tarta")-

-Aja.-Asintió sonriendo de forma tranquila.

-¿Y…?-Preguntó esperando que éste continuará.

-Quiero que me hagas un pie de zarzamora.-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero yo no sé hacer eso.-Explicó.

-Para eso es el libro.-Le mostró la portada y era un libro de cocina.

-Está bien…-Dijo extrañado mientras tomaba el libro y dándose la vuelta se disponía a empezar.

-Con delantal.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Le gritó volteándose cuando escuchó eso, ¡¿Estaba loco?!-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¿Cómo piensas cocinar entonces?-Le preguntó.

-Pe-pero.-Intentó protestar.

-No, no, recuerda que es tu castigo por perder.-Dijo poniendo punto final.

Yuugi suspiró.

-Está bien…-Dijo resignado con la gotita brotando.

--------------------------------------------Más tarde----------------------------------------------------

Se preguntó porque había un delantal así en la casa…

El delantal tenía estampado de pequeñas flores de colores femeninos con encajes, claro era de su madre, pero ¡¿porque debía usarlo?!

No era necesario usarlo…

Su otro yo solía ser una buena persona pero, cuando se trataba de castigos éstos podrían ser crueles o muy (demasiados) raros.

Miró al susodicho, mientras él cocinaba el otro lo miraba apoyando su cabeza con su mano mientras llevaba ésa sonrisa que en realidad ya era demasiado rara y hasta le empezaba a parecer burlona.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?-Se atrevió a preguntar mirándolo de reojo

-Por nada.-Le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa, en realidad para Yami, sonreía como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo, Yuugi le parecía gracioso, el otro refunfuño.- ¿Estás molesto?-Le preguntó algo preocupado.

Yuugi suspiró, (últimamente lo hacía mucho), después de todo tenía que tener paciencia, ya después se la pagaría.

-No.-Dijo mientras terminaba de cocinar el pie y lo ponía al horno.

Yami empezó a reflexionar, tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero…

Le gustaba demasiado ver a Yuugi en delantal como para retirar su palabra, y ya sólo faltaba que el postre se horneará, pero le dio una pequeña epifanía…

-No lo puedo comer.-Dijo en voz alta, bueno, podría masticarlo pero no sentiría el sabor ni iría a un estómago…

-¡¿Entonces porque me hiciste cocinarlo?!-Le gritó Yuugi ya en una de las sillas sin la tediosa prenda.

Ok, lo admitía, sólo había medio-ideado la idea del pie para ver la estúpida imagen formada en su mente con Yuugi en delantal, aunque igual se preguntaba a que sabría el postre…

-Comeré en mi cámara mental.-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, igual se sentía algo decepcionado.

-…….-

A Yuugi le dieron ganas de gritarle pero ya cansado y cargando su cabeza en una mano decidió que mejor no, cuando estuviera listo iba a comerlo entre él, su abuelo y su madre…

Quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿De verdad no estás molesto?-Volvió a preguntar Yami inseguro.

-No…pero por favor, ¡No vuelvas a obligarme a hacer algo así!-Le respondió avergonzado.

Parpadeo confundido y se puso a reír, Yuugi se relajo recuperando energías quitando el ambiente tenso.

Sí, era muy divertido jugar con su Aibou.

Escucharon la puerta.

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó Yuugi.

-No sé.-Respondió Yami, se escuchó el ruido del horno, Yuugi fue poniéndose el tedioso delantal y Yami decidió ir a ver.

-¡Hola... ¿hay alguien?!- Preguntó una voz cuando se abrió la puerta, era Jounouchi con Anzu y Honda.

-Ah, ustedes.-Dijo algo deprimido, los chicos le agradaban y eran casi tanto amigos de él como de Yuugi pero ya no podría jugar con éste.

Como era transparente para ellos no notaron su presencia y sólo entraron a la casa hiendo a la cocina.

-¿Yuugi?-Llamó el rubio, Yami reaccionó recordando a Yuugi con la prenda que éste detestaba y como lo pagaría si los muchachos lo vieran con ella.

-¡¡YUUGI!!-

-¿Yuugi? ¿Viejo que haces vestido así?-Ya era tarde, calló de espaldas.

-Eh…yo…-Tartamudeo nervioso y sonrojado porque sus amigos lo vieran usando algo femenino que parecía que se fuera a desmayar de la impresión.

-Mou Hitori No Ore…lo siento-Se disculpo Yami de la puerta de la cocina tapando su rostro con sus brazos sintiéndose mal por lo que había resultado la "lección".

-------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

-¿Seguro que no estás molesto?-Preguntó nuevamente Yami.

-Ya te dije que no y no deberías preguntarlo tanto.-Le respondió Yuugi mirándolo.

Todo había terminado bien, Yuugi les había explicado a sus amigos que era un castigo por jugar con Mou Hitori no Yuugi y haber perdido, éstos se aliviaron ya que creyeron que su amigo se estaba volviendo "rarito", después todos comieron del pie de zarzamora y jugaron mientras Yami los veía sonriendo hasta que el abuelo y la mamá de Yuugi volvieron del supermercado. Ahora él y Yami estaban en el famoso laberinto en la acostumbrada mesa de juegos mientras veía como su otro yo comía un pedazo de pie salido de la nada.

-¿Por qué querías un pie si podías materializar otro aquí?-Le empezó a preguntar.

-………..-Se preparó mentalmente para confesar.-Porque quería que estuvieses obligado a usar el delantal…-

-¿Por qué…?-Esperando a que el otro continuará.

-……….- ¿Se lo debía decir?

La verdad era que mientras pensaba en una forma de "darle una lección" a Yuugi, recordó que lo más humillante para los hombres de ahí era que les hicieran parecer mujeres, así que se le vino a la mente la imagen de Yuugi vestido así.

-Vi algo y quería castigarte por eso.-Dijo, bueno "castigar" no era la palabra pero…

-¿Qué viste?-Preguntó confundido el otro.

-Umm….-

------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Yuugi se exaltó ruborizado.

-Bueno, eso vi.-Dijo finalizando-

-¡¿Y por eso por poco me hiciste pasar vergüenza?!-

-Me diste una mala impresión, y descubrirlo no fue muy agradable.- Se excusó

-Mou Hitori No Boku…tal vez no te fue agradable pero mi abuelito dice que es normal.-Queriendo también excusarse, después de todo, el otro era un espíritu y seguramente no sabía de "ésas" cosas…

-Perdón, creo que exageré.-Se disculpó.-Pero fue divertido.-Pensó-¿Me perdonas…?-

-Sí.-Le respondió, bostezó cansado.-Buenas noches.-Dijo mientras se dormía en la mesa.

-¿Eh? ¿Aibou?-Lo llamó Yami, Yuugi estaba ya dormido así que no obtuvo respuesta.-Ah, Aibou.-Suspiró mientras se paraba y dejaba el postre y se acercaba al chico.-Todo esto debió dejarlo agotado.-Dijo mientras lo tomaba en brazos y salía de su recamara mental.

Llegó a la mente de Yuugi y entró a la recamara del chico viendo la inmensidad de juguetes que representaban el lado infantil del durmiente, busco una manta entre todas las cosas, recostó a Yuugi en el piso tapizado y lo cubrió con ella.

-Buenas noches Aibou.-Dijo mientras lo observaba un poco para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

Sí, se había pasado un poco, y como Yuugi era una persona paciente no se había enojado con él. Pero tampoco debía desafiar a la suerte.

¡Ya no más castigos raros de su mente…!

Algo más a lo que se estaba adaptando…bueno…ya no importaba.

Después de todo no soportaría que su Aibou estuviera enojado con él.

Se rascó la cabeza, de seguro vendrían muchas cosas más…

Pero no importaba, mientras pudiera seguir jugando con Yuugi, sonriendo decidió irse a "dormir".

* * *

**Ójala que les haya gustado, sino, bueno...**

**Matta ne *se va escuchando Candy Baby* (me inspiró xD)**


	3. ¿Un Feliz San Valentín?

**...Ok, siento verguenza de mí misma (como ya dije en mi profile y en mi otro fic (de otro anime), pueden matarme, amenazarme, tirarme tomates o todo lo que sus mentes se les pueda ocurrir, lamento mucho la espera -_-U (y eso que recién vamos en el capítulo 3 y ya hice 2 paros...)**

**Bueno, para no dar excusas, sólo dejaré el capítulo y las aclaraciones de éste al final...**

**En serio, lo siento -_-U, sé que muchos (creo) esperaban que lo actualizará**** pronto, y no lo hice, y lamento haberlos decepcionado u.y Gomen neeeeee ToT**

**Bueno, y donde no he escrito hace un tiempo (sucede que se me seca un poco el cerebro de imagina tantas cosas que no escribiré, bueno, no exactamente, sólo no se me ha ocurrido nada válido para escribir por ahora) me cuesta un poco empezar las escenas ( y con eso de cambios de "escenario" me confundo) y creo que habré forzado algo.**

**Algo que debo avisar importante, en el futuro del fanfic habrán decepciones amorosas u.u, no hasta al final, pero igual (no sé porqué hago sufrir siempre a los personajes por algo, aunque supongo que sin sufrimiento no hay trama O.o) y hasta ahí los dejo, porque no quiero dar spoiler x3 (enrealidad ya lo hice, no sé como advertir algo sin dar spoilers x_X)**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! (YUU-GI-OH xD) y todos los personajes son propiedad e invención de Tahakashi Kazuki-sama.**

**¡Este cap es largo! ¡Y Feliz San Valentín! ¡n.n! (No, no lo pusé porque fuera San Valentín, pero era como el último plazo xD.)**

* * *

En la habitación de Yuugi todo iba normal, claro, excepto que el muchacho estaba jugando al "Ladrón" con un espíritu, que ignoraban, tenía miles de años de edad, sin contar que se parecían mucho a él, pero, ¿quién se fija?

Por lo menos hasta que el susodicho, en su distracción, sintió que por poco su mano era mordida.

Miró desorientado el montón de cartas que tenía delante de él, haciendo su jugada, tomó la carta que permitía agrandar el montón, la aproximó a éste y rápidamente se formaba una protoplasmita figura que sólo era una boca que intentaba comerse el naipe mientras Yuugi lo apartaba y lo volvía a acercar jugando mientras veía el montón de naipes dentro de ésa criatura.

-Mou Hitori No Boku.-Llamó al "chico" del otro lado de la mesa aparentemente concentrado.

-¿Sí, Yuugi?-Le preguntó dejando de mirar su mano.

-Explica esto.-Ordenó mientras alzaba su carta con monstruo mordiéndola incluido.

-Ah, eso...-Dijo nervioso mientras le salía una gota.

-Mou Hitori No…-

-Bueno.-Contestó a la mirada irónica de Yuugi.

Yami chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo de a poco la bestia y, de lo que no había notado Yuugi, un tono más oscuro de lo acostumbrado en las paredes.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-Se preguntó Yuugi.

-Sólo bromeaba.-Dijo Yami aún nervioso rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa normal pero aún así nerviosa.

-Está bien.-Respondió y después bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Un poco, últimamente no he dormido mucho.-Respondió a su otro yo mientras se frotaba un ojo.

Después de todo, el día anterior no habían podido jugar, así que Yuugi quiso jugar con Yami antes de irse a la preparatoria, eso dejó a Yami algo preocupado.

-Siento que hoy había algo importante…pero no recuerdo que era- Comentó intentando recordar.

-Umm…la caja mágica que veía tu abuelo dijo: "Happy Valentine" (N/A: Feliz San Valentín)-Dijo Yami.

-Ah, Valentine (N/A: San Valentín).-Repitió distraído mientras hacía ademán de recargarse en la mesa para dormir.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Valentine?!-Exclamó exaltado mientras se paraba de golpe.

-¿Aibou…?-Preguntó Yami mientras miraba (con una gotita) a un Yuugi agitado, ir de un lado para el otro buscando entre sus cosas

-¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-¿Yuugi…?-Preguntó mientras se acercaba al otro.

-La perdí…-Dijo parando de repente con tono apagado.

-¿Qué perdiste?-Preguntó detrás de Yuugi.

-¡Mou Hitori No Boku…!-Exclamó con esperanza una vez haberse volteado hacia el espíritu, pero lo pensó bien ya que no era probable.- ¿Has visto un sobre?-Le preguntó angustiado.

-¿Un sobre?-

-Una carta.-Corrigió.

Busco un papel entre sus cosas e hizo un dibujo del objeto para después mostrárselo, Yami negó.

-Espera, ¿Eso no es lo que escondiste la primera vez que te pedí que jugáramos?-

-Pues…sí-Respondió nervioso y avergonzado.- ¿Lo has visto o no?-Le volvió a preguntar.

-No, lo lamento Aibou.-Se disculpo mientras veía aún la preocupación en el rostro de Yuugi.

De repente, el susodicho cambio su cara a una de sorpresa.

-En la preparatoria.-Se dijo de repente más para si mismo que para el espíritu quien lo miraba con confusión.-Perdón Mou Hitori no Boku por no poder seguir jugando, después terminamos.-Se disculpo apurado para salir del cuarto.

Yami, aún confundido, se había quedado parado donde estaba hasta escuchar el crujir de las escaleras para ir también.

-¡Adiós Abuelo!- Se despidió Yuugi del anciano ya en la entrada.

-Espera Yuug…-Fue interrumpido por el portazo de la puerta.-Estos chicos de hoy, siempre con tanta prisa.-Comentó para sí sin imaginar que había otra presencia ahí también.

-¿Lo sigo?-Se preguntó Yami, después de todo, el chico lo había "olvidado", por otro lado, no le gustaba estar lejos del rompecabezas y si bien no sabía donde estaba el dichoso objeto secreto de Yuugi, el chico podría necesitarlo para algo más.

Finalmente lo siguió y entró en el rompecabezas del milenio cuando Yuugi paró para descansar por el correr tan rápido.

------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------

Yuugi suspiró cansado.

-¿Dónde estará?- Volvió a preguntarse fatigado mientras se recostaba en su pupitre.

-Lo lamento Yuugi, no pudimos encontrarla.-Se disculpó Jonouchi con su amigo mientras Honda y Anzu se quedaban detrás de él igual de apenados.

-No importa chicos.-Les dijo.

Cuando Yuugi llegó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el sobre a los encargados de limpieza, los inspectores, etc. Inevitablemente sus amigos lo encontraron y quisieron ayudarle y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. Preguntaron por los grados, no sin escuchar preguntas o insinuaciones incómodas para el muchacho del contenido de la carta, considerando la fecha.

-¿Es tan importante?-Preguntó el espíritu a su lado.

-Bueno, sí.-Respondió.-Y si alguien la encontrará y la leyera sería muy vergonzoso.-Añadió ruborizado.

En seguida, como si hubiera esperado esas palabras, el altavoz sonó:

-Queridos compañeros: Para este Valentine, tenemos de boletín especial una carta de Mutou Yuugi-san a su amor secreto.-Se oyó una voz masculina por el altavoz.

-¿Yuugi?-Lo llamó Yami al ver al otro en trance.

Y cuando se repuso salió corriendo.

-Puedo acostumbrarme.-Dijo con un gotón viendo que era la segunda vez que pasaba eso.

Y claro, lo siguió mientras oía a los amigos de su compañero también llamarlo.

Llegaron a una oficina, al parecer, del director, Yuugi con Yami detrás abrió la puerta.

-Querida…-Alcanzó a decir un chico por el micrófono.- ¡Oh! ¡Yuugi!-Dijo mientras hacía a un lado el objeto.- ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Kurosawa!-Exclamó Yuugi.

Yami, miró al chico sentado en la silla del escritorio, aunque tuviera en pelo castaño y corto no se parecía a Honda, además de parecer problemático.

-Sólo un idiota aburrido sin nada más que hacer que molestar a los demás.-Pensó antes de ver a Yuugi ir donde aquel tipo.

-¡Devuélvemela!- Le gritaba al castaño y como era más bajo no podía quitársela.- ¡Kurosawa!-

-No, no.-Negó mirándolo con supremacía.- Ahora si me disculpas.-Mientras volvía a tomar el micrófono.- ¿Dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! "Querida…"-

-¡NOO!-

-¡Apártate!-Exclamó burlesco mientras lo empujaba con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el chico chocará y se golpeará contra una pared y quedará inconciente.

-¡Aibou!-Exclamó Yami al verlo caer.

De inmediato el rompecabezas del milenio empezó a emanar un brillo, muestra de energía mística para hacer el intercambio de mentes.

-¡Kurosawa!-Llamó con seguridad.

-¿Eh? ¿No fue suficiente?-

-¡Sólo estás haciendo daño! ¡Debes pagar!-Reclamó apuntando al castaño.

-Ja.-Rió.-Yo no creo en esas cosas, si el castigo divino existiera no habría tanto asesino y ladrón por las calles.-Dijo burlonamente.

-¡Te retó a un juego!-Dijo ignorando el comentario.-Si ganó me devolverás la carta.-

-¿Y si yo ganó?-Preguntó interesado.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Yami.

-Huh.-Rió con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Una cita con tu amiga Anzu.-

-¿Anzu?-Repitió Yami confundido.

-Pues claro, un chico apuesto con una chica hermosa.-Dijo con falso anhelo soñador.-Tú sabes, la gente bonita debe estar junta.-

-Como quieras.-Aceptó finalmente seguro de ganar.-Pero debes saber, esto no es un juego cualquiera, es un "Yami no Game"-

-¿"Yami no Game?-Se pregunta viendo desde la ventana como el sol se iba, a pesar de ser de mañana.

-Bueno, jugaremos a "Busca los pares" de seguro sabrás jugarlo.-Dijo.-Es fácil, volteas dos cartas al azar, si ambas son exactamente iguales te toca voltear de nuevo hasta que no te salgan del mismo número y pinta, el que encuentra más pares gana.-Explica.-Otra cosa, el que gané podrá aplicarle castigo al otro.-

-Bien.-Respondió Kurosawa.-Este niño es un tonto, soy muy bueno en este juego.-Pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yami, saca una moneda de su bolsillo.

-¡Pido Cara!-Exclama rápidamente el castaño.

-¡Cruz!-Anuncia Yami.- ¡Que comience el juego!-Declara, a continuación pone el mazo encima de una mesa y éstas se acomodan por si solas.

-¿Qué…?-

-Tu turno.-Le dice, Kurosawa mira y Yami ya había descartado dos pares.-

Siguieron jugando y pasando turnos, ambos siendo muy buenos, hasta que quedaron 6 cartas.

-¿Qué hago…?-Se preguntó.

Si no acertaba Yuugi ganaría y obviamente no podía perder contra un enclenque y ser el hazmerreír de la preparatoria.

Ya había volteado un naipe: tres de corazones, miró los demás, pero algo inmediatamente llamó su atención: Una carta con una esquina doblada.

Rió, era perfecto, ya que él la había doblado.

---------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

Un truco fácil, adivinar la carta.

Vio unas chicas pasando cerca de él mientras se reían, no dudo y se acercó y les llamó la atención. Una eligió el naipe entre mano que mostró el, la chica la memorizó y la volvió a poner, se dio la vuelta, golpeó las cartas saliendo una entre todas y se volteó hacia las chicas.

-¿Ésta es tu carta?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Es ésa!-Exclamó asombrada.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¡Kurosawa-kun! ¡Qué hábil!-Le aplaudió la otra chica, más bonita que su amiga según Kurosawa.

-Esto no es nada.-Dijo con "humildad".

-------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------------

Y por supuesto, esa carta era el otro tres de corazones.

Rió para sí, era pan comido, sólo debía darla vuelta y ganaría. La dio vuelta y….

-¡Kaiser de diamantes!-Exclamó sorprendido.- ¿Pero cómo…?-

-¿Qué pasa, Kurosawa? ¿Por qué te sorprendes?-Le dijo Yami jovial.-Es mi turno.-Dijo.

El castaño miró, ¡había otra carta doblada exactamente igual!

-Como me di cuenta de lo que habías hecho, yo también doblé una.-Le dijo

-¡Entonces tú también hiciste trampa!-

-A diferencia de ti, yo no sé que carta era.-

-¡Pero lo hiciste para engañarme!-

-Para engañar hace falta alguien que engañe y a quien engañar, además, estamos a mano.-Argumentó.-Simplemente pudiste pedir que las desdobláramos o cambiáramos las cartas por otro par y revolviéramos las seis.-Finalizó.

Volteó con confianza otro par ignorado de cartas, ambas dos de pica.

-Me toca de nuevo.-

Volteó la última anónima, el segundo Kaiser de diamantes.

-Creo que ya sabemos que saldrá.-Dijo volteando el otro Kaiser.-Y que decir del otro.

Kurosawa perdió el equilibrio de sus piernas.

-------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Preguntó el pelicastaño al tricolor de mala pasándole la carta aún dentro del mundo de las sombras.

-Te someterás al "Yami no Mirror"-

-¿"Yami no Mirror"?- Repitió estupefacto mientras Yami sacaba detrás de su espalda un espejo dorado con el ojo de Horus entre el vidrio y el mago.

-Ja, ¿y esto que hará?-Preguntó con una risa burlesca mientras tomaba en espejo en su mano.

-Sólo mira dentro de él.-Respondió Yami.

Kurosawa miró dentro del extraño espejo, ¿y qué más podría ver en él? Nada más que su (para él) hermoso reflejo, aunque en este llevaba además joyas y ropas hermosas y antiguas que le hacían parecer un príncipe.

-¿Y esto es el castigo?-Preguntó burlón mientras quitaba su vista del espejo.

-Mira otra vez.-Le repuso Yami.

-¿Y qué se supone qué…?-Preguntó antes de mirar de nuevo.

Su reflejo en el espejo antes hermoso y "jovial" empezó a pudrirse hasta darle una imagen nauseabunda y convertirlo finalmente en un esqueleto.

-¡Ah!-Gritó al ver la última visión.

Cuando su grito terminó se siento igual como si fuera absorbido hacia el objeto.

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-¿Kurosawa-kun?-Le preguntó una señora alrededor de cuarenta al verlo en el piso.- ¿Está bien?-

-Ah.-Kurosawa se apoyo en sus hombros.-Sí, claro.-Respondió a la señora mientras ponía una de sus manos en su nuca.

De repente el rostro de la mujer se transformó hasta convertirse a uno igual al del castaño.

-¿Seguro?-Le peguntó tomando su hombro.

-¡Ah!-

-¿Kurosawa-kun?-De repente vinieron muchas personas como él exclamando su nombre.

---------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------

-¡Ah!-Gritó, después miró confundido y vio que estaba tirado en el piso de la oficina del director.

-Ja, ahora, ¿quién es el enclenque?-Dijo Yami abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a muchas personas.

-¿Kurosawa-kun? ¿Kurosawa-kun? -Preguntaron muchas personas alrededor de él.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Yuugi….él…-Titubeó buscando con la mirada al chico, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Kurosawa?-Salió entre la muchedumbre una hermosa chica rubia.

-¿Kira-sama?-Nombró con una sonrisa el nombre de la chica que se desvaneció al ver a la chica mirarlo con desprecio mientras se reía de él y después se marchaba.- ¡NO! ¡KIRA-SAMA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!-

-¡Kurosawa! ¡Estoy aquí!-Le decía la verdadera Kira zarandeándole por los hombros, pero el chico no dejaba de llamarla con ojos de terror.

-¡¡KIRA-SAMA!!-

-_Narcisista discriminador_-Susurró Yami desde la puerta viendo la escena.

-¡Yuugi! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó Anzu llegando hasta el chico agitada hasta que vio la mirada del otro.- ¿Mou Hitori no Yuugi…?-

-Anzu, por favor excusa a Yuugi un momento.-Pidió marchándose hacía el corredor.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Y Kurosawa-kun?!-Dijo deteniéndolo.

-Volverá en sí en una hora.-Respondió y empezó a correr.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó alzando el brazo en un intento de detenerlo, pero el chico yaestaba muy lejos.

------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos de a poco pestañando un par de veces, se acomodo en lo que parecía ser una silla notando que estaba sentado.

-¿Qué….?-Preguntó debido a su desorientación antes tocarse la cabeza de darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.- ¿No debería estar en la preparatoria…?-

Se paró aún tocando su nuca mientras intentaba recordar.

-¡Ah! ¡Mou Hitori no Boku!-Exclamó buscando al espíritu dentro de la habitación.

No lo encontró, además estaba la carta…

-¡¿Dónde está?!-Dice preocupado y el rompecabezas en su cuello empieza a brillar.

-¿Puzzle…?-Pregunta antes de ser cubierto por una luz.

------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mou Hitori no Boku!-Llamó Yuugi al espíritu ya dentro del laberinto, sin obtener respuesta, en lugar de eso, cayó lentamente un papel frente al chico, él cual lo tomó.

-"Busca la carta en alguno de los cuartos, sólo así te mostraré donde esta la real, el espíritu sin nombre que vive en tu rompecabezas"-Leyó el papel, saliéndole un gotón por la firma.

-¿Esto es un juego?-Preguntó esperando alguna otra respuesta, las puertas a su alrededor se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo.-Tomaré eso como un "sí".-Dijo empezando a correr.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

Obviamente el joven Mutou encontrón las trampas habituales como otras que no conocía, desde leones, tigres y cocodrilos, hasta monstruos que no había visto ni en "Duel Monsters" y seres que al principio parecían personas, pero se transformaban en otra cosa y por supuesto, las trampas como las guillotinas en las puertas y los pisos que se desmoronan. Pero por fin encontró un cuarto aparentemente vacío e inofensivo.

-¿Mou Hitori no…? ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!-Exclama Yuugi alegre viendo la carta encima de una mesa, se acercó lentamente (hasta de puntillas) por si no se caía el piso.

-¡Por fin la encontré! Ahora…-Detuvo su charla consigo mismo al ver algo.- ¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó mientras miraba lo que al parecer, ya que el cuatro estaba oscuro, era un portarretrato, lo tomó y lo levantó hasta donde la luz proveniente de la puerta lo iluminará.- ¡Aww!-Exclamó contento viendo lo que era.

El portarretratos tenía una foto de si mismo con sus amigos (Jounouchi, Honda Anzu y él).

Yuugi se puso feliz de verla, pero enseguida se preguntó que hacía eso ahí. Después de dejar el portarretratos donde estaba y ya teniendo la carta en sus manos, volvió a sonreír.

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

-¡Mou Hitori no Boku!-Llamó al espíritu mientras lo seguía buscando a lo largo de todo el laberinto, de repente el rompecabezas comenzó a brillar de nuevo y la luz lo envolvió nuevamente.

----------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------

-Aibou, Aibou…-Escuchó una voz que lo llamaba un poco lejana.

-¿Mmm?-

-Despierta.-Dijo la voz que ahora se daba cuenta que era la de Yami mientras lo zarandeaban suavemente.

Yuugi abrió un poco los ojos encontrándose con el rostro semitransparente del espíritu, seguidamente los abrió completamente, se paró de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y fue directamente a uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Yami lo miró mientras el otro revolvía sus cosas.

-¡Aquí está!-Exclamó feliz ya teniendo la carta real en su mano, seguidamente miró al espíritu.-Gracias por tu ayuda, Mou Hitori no Boku.-Agradeció bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-De nada, Aibou.-Dijo el otro.- ¿Yuugi?-Llamó Yami al muchacho con cara de angustia.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Planeabas entregar esa carta hoy?-Preguntó con aparentemente preocupación el espíritu.

-Bueno, sí.-Respondió Yuugi mirando la ventana, aparentemente serían como las 4 de la tarde.-Pero no importa, puedo hacerlo cualquier otro día.-Respondió volteando hacía el otro ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Ah.-Sólo respondió Yami mirando un momento el piso, después se dio cuenta de que Yuugi le seguían sonriendo más ampliamente.- ¿Aibou? ¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó confundido al chico.

-De nada.-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-Oye, ¿qué te parece si seguimos con el juego de naipes de esta mañana?-

-Claro.-Respondió el otro.

Yami ayudó a Yuugi a acomodar una mesa y sillas que les había prestado el abuelo del almacén, mientras Yami seguía viendo que Yuugi todavía le miraba sonriendo.- ¿Aibou? Ya, dime que pasa.-Dijo con tono un poco autoritario ya sintiéndose un poco tonto.

-Es que…-Pensó Yuugi buscando una respuesta.- ¿Sabías que hoy es el día del amor y también de la amistad?-

-También lo escuché de la caja mágica (x3).-Respondió.

-Happy Valentine, Mou Hitori no Boku.-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, Gracias, Aibou.-Agradeció confundido.-Happy Valentine para ti también, Aibou.-Dijo terminando de acomodar la silla.-Después de todo, Yuugi y los demás están consiguiendo que se alteré mi personalidad.-Pensó para sí el espíritu, suspirando sin que el otro lo notará.

* * *

**Seh, ya me perdí **

**Nota 1: Dice "Happy Valentine" en vez de "Feliz San Valentín" porque en el anime lo dice así y tengo complejos con el japonés ahora (creo)**

**Nota 2:No me acuerdo de algunos detalles de la serie (y no la puedi ver porque tendría que descargarla ya que en Megavideo se ve raro) así que disculpenme u_uU.**

**Nota 3:Kira-sama no es por ningún personaje de otro anime, simplemente al imaginar a la chica me vino ese nombre.**

**Nota 4:"Yami no Mirror" no creo que exista en el anime de Toei, lo inventé.**

**Nota 5: Originalmente en vez de Kurosawa era Yamisawa (no preguntar porqué, sólo lo imaginé así), pero me di cuenta de que se confudia Yamisawa con Yami, así que le pusé "Kuro" (Negro)**

**Espero no demorarme con el otro capí, como dije en el profile, intentaré actualizar en período de clases, es que no sé que me pasa (debe ser mi metabolismo) que últimamente ya no siento lo mismo al escribir, aunque debe ser porque pienso demasiadas estupideces -_-U (?)**

**Agregado:**

**Nota 6:Disculpen que usará juegos conocidos sólo en mi país (aunque no sé si se conocerán en otros) **

**Nota 7 interactiva: Los naipes tienen un significado oculto, adivinen cual xD**

**En fin, ¡¡gracias por leer!! ^^**

**Mata ne!!**


End file.
